Silver Mantis Strike Force
Level Range: 20 - 25 Notes: Requires 4 people Zone: Special (Any SG base with either an Oracle or Mission Computer) Location: N/A Primary Enemy: Sky Raiders Name: Pirates of the Sky Badge: Air Pirate Badge Description: You disrupted the Sky Raiders' wave of thefts and defeated Col. Duray himself on their off-shore base. Pirates of the Sky Special Notes You can start the Strike Force through either the Oracle or Mission Computer in a Super Group Base. Super Group Ally members are allowed to participate. This Strike Force requires at least four villains and is for level ranges 20-25. Missions Briefing Now that you're ready, let's cause some violence! Colonel Duray's first operation is also their biggest long-shot. Seems that they've noticed the tattoo magic of the Tsoo, and want to control it for themselves. Personally, I think just getting ink is for weaklings who don't have what it takes to drill some real metal into their bones, but those magic skin-scrawlings could give them some extra power. So you get to stop the Sky Raiders from getting it, and get to crack some Tsoo Heads in the meantime. That sounds like a great time out to me! You'll have 3 things to do in there. First, you have to defeat the leaders on both sides, and their personal guards. The Skyraiders have a Captain Lee, and the Tsoo have a Master Li. Don't worry about getting them confused, as long as they both end up the same way. Oh, and also find 2 of their tattoo artists, and return them to us. Scirocco is always interested in anything magic, having a few of these tattoo masters on ice could be a good bargaining chip. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * 2 Tsoo Tattoo Artists (Kidnap Victims) * Captain Lee (Wing Raider Officer Lieutenant) * Master Li (Death's Head Boss) Debriefing Good work. I'm sure our Mu mystics will want to have words with those weak old men about their tattoo magic. I'm only sorry I won't be there to watch them work. Now, the Sky Raiders aren't over yet. There's still a lot more violence that needs to be done! Briefing Duray's Next target is an underground hospital being run by The Lost in New Haven. Those bedraggled scavengers have scrounged up a good deal of Rikti medicines from the war, and are using them to patch up their forces. The Sky Raiders want that for their own troops, and are willing to kill to get it. So you better be willing to do the same to stop them. The main objective is to stop the Sky Raiders, and capture those Rikti drugs the Lost have gotten their reeking hands on. You know, come to think of it, I don't particularly care for those filthy Lost vermin either. The only good thing about them is the noise that the mutated ones make when they die. So, you know what? Get their leader too. No one gets away alive! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Captain Adams (Wing Raider Officer Lieutenant) * Anchorite Hubbins (Pariah Anchorite Boss) Debriefing Hope those alien medicines worked for you. There's still a lot more to go. And don't worry about what you took for yourself. Keep what you take, that's the Arachnos way. Such style. Such power. Such bloodthirst. I'm impressed! Briefing Duray's next target is the Freakshow. The Freaks have set up shop in an un-used office building, and are using the place as a front to bring shipments of cybernetic parts and that Excelsior drug of theirs in from Paragon City. Very clever of them, as long as no one found out. Must have been Bile's doing. Well, the little game is up, and now Duray is on to their import/export business. The Sky Raiders no doubt want to get their hands on the Freakshow's cybernetics and combat drugs for their own enhancement research. Black Scorpion's orders are to make sure that doesn't happen, and i want to see those orders carried out by shutting down everything and leaving it in ruin. This should be a lot of fun for you. The Sky Raiders are being led by a Captain Tanner, and the Freaks' leader is called Lotus.xls. Take them both out. The Freaks also have a number of their sonic bombs on the premises. They aren't supposed to bring those kind of play things out to the isles, so break their toys while you're at it. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Captain Tanner (Wing Raider Officer Lieutenant) Need verification * Lotus.xls (Tank Smasher Boss) Debriefing Silly Duray! Excelsior is for Freaks! Black Scorpion told me he was impressed with you. I thought you might want to know. Briefing The Sky Raiders are ranging pretty far from the Islands for their next operation. I hope you hate the Council, because you’re going to Striga Island. It’s the Council’s little stronghold where they hatch their plots and make their monsters. Colonel Duray wants to learn the secrets of their superhuman enhancement programs, and apparently, The Center is willing to sell it to the Sky Raiders in exchange for some mercenary work. Now, we can’t allow that. They can’t be allowed to have that technology after all the trouble they caused, and you’re being sent to Striga to stop them. Striga is an interesting place. Unfortunately, this will have to be quiet, since the Raiders aren’t technically stealing anything yet, we have other plans against the Council we can not disturb. You’ll be going in under the radar and will be dropped into the ventilation shafts. Hopefully, you’ll be able to catch the Sky Raiders before they can complete the deal. Defeat the ones making the deal. That should be Captain Drake of the Sky Raiders and Ascendant Tiger. You’ll also need to defeat their cronies, and while you’re at it, destroy all the chambers they’re using for their Vampyr transformation process. I mean, can't leave any loose ends. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Captain Drake (Wing Raider Officer Lieutenant) * Archon Tiger (Ascendant Archon Boss) Debriefing They should thank you for breaking that up. I mean, they're the Sky RAIDERS, and they weren't even there to STEAL anything. Pathetic. Briefing Duray’s next target is a Crey facility in New Haven. Rumors are Crey moved a lot of strange things in there. I’m really curious what Duray thinks they have. Of course, if something were to happen to every last one of the personel at that place during a Sky Raider attack gone horribly awry, well then, there would be no one around to complain if we take a look for ourselves. Hmmm… I like how that works. We stop a Sky Raider heist and get a peek at what Crey is up to; and the only ‘cost’ is the pleasure of wiping out a Crey base. Sounds like a win-win to me. I can’t wait to hear all about what you find. No one knows what’s in that facility but Countess Crey and Duray. I can’t wait to learn what you find out. Just take out everyone. I think you’ll enjoy it. It should be fun! We do know that whatever is going on in there, it’s a pretty big installation. So, be ready for a long fight. Primary Enemies Debriefing Ooooh! Crey had super-human clones! I kind of wish we'd let the Sky Raiders get away with some of that stuff now. That would have made them so much more fun to fight! Briefing Duray’s gambit is almost over. Unfortunately, they’ve still managed to steal a lot of things I sent less competent villains to deal with. Now they’re about to move all of their booty to a secret new base they’ve built offshore. You’re going to go there, smuggled aboard one of the container ships. And once you get there, you’re going to wreck the base, and defeat Colonel Duray himself. This should be all kinds of fun. We’ve arranged transit for you in the hold of a cargo ship waiting in Sharkhead Isle. You’ll be put into a cargo container and loaded aboard one of the two ships headed to the Sky Raider’s secret new sea-base. Once you’re there, fight or sneak your way out of the hold. Once you’re outside, start destroying the emplaced defenses. That should cause some havoc and draw Duray out. Defeat him, and you’re done. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Colonel Duray (Archvillain) Debriefing And so fall the Pirates of the Skies. The Sky Raiders themselves are scattered. I'm sure they'll regroup in time. We fished Duray out of the water, and are holding him now. There's so much he can tell us, whether he wants to or not. We've already learned some fun new facts about the rikti and the Nemesis Army from him. I'm sure the Sky Raiders will rally and try to break him out, once they've had time to regroup. You might want to watch out for that. It's in our best interests for the Colonel to escape eventually, or so I'm told. Balance of the Islands or something. Not that I care. And you, you've earned your pay. The real joy's in the mayhem, I always say, but the money isn't half bad, either. Badge Completing Pirates of the Sky Task Force from Silver Mantis awards the Air Pirate Badge. Category:Trials and Task Forces